I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU
by beautykkum
Summary: ketika siwon mulai ragu dengan orientasi seksual nya setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk menguntit kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU

CHAPTER 1

 _"_ _hari ini kau lembur,jiyoung tidak bisa masuk karena ibunya sakit"_

Lagi-lagi dia harus lembur,oke ini perkara biasa jika seorang pegawai diminta bosnya untuk lembur,tapi apa masih masuk akal jika pria itu memintanya lembur setiap hari meski seluruh temannya masuk kerja.

 _"_ _maaf bujanim,tapi besok saya ada kelas pagi,bisakah jung sunbae saja yang menggantikan jiyoung sunbae?"_

Pria dihadapannya hanya tersenyum,dan menepuk pelan kepala namja itu

 _"_ _aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan besok aku juga akan mengantarmu ke universitas,well kau masih punya waktu cukup untuk tidur dimobil dalam perjalanan nanti,tidak ada penolakan tuan cho!"_

Shit ! apa pria itu mengidap gangguan jiwa ? cho Kyuhyun –nama namja itu- merutuki bosnya dalam hati,ayolah siapa yang senang diperlakukan seperti itu,maksudnya tak masalah jika bosnya ini masih single,demi tuhan! Istrinya baru saja melahirkan 3 bulan yang lalu!

 _"_ _apa dia sudah gila ? Ya Tuhan ! cepat saja terima tawaran dari noona ku kyu ! setidaknya Tuan shim tidak akan secara terang-terangan menggodamu seperti ini,aku hanya hawatir padamu dongsaeng"_

Ya seminggu yang lalu youngbae yang merupakan senior kyuhyun menawarkan pekerjaan baru padanya,dia sungguh tidak tega melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh bosnya,teman noona nya baru saja membuka kedai kopi baru dikawasan myeongdong,dan dia tahu betul bahwa tuan Shim –pemilik kedai itu- bukanlah laki laki hidung belang seperti bosnya.

.-

Terhitung sudah bulan ketiga kyuhyun bekerja di cafe tuan shim,benar kata youngbae,tuan shim sangat ramah,ya meskipun dia masih muda dan sangat tampan,dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan pegawainya dengan baik,setidaknya kyuhyun merasa aman bekerja disini,meskipun bos nya yang dulu masih sering menerornya setiap malam dengan puluhan panggilan dan juga pesan,apa bosnya dulu mantan sasaeng fans ? memikirkan bosnya saja sudah membuat mood nya rusak.

Ini sabtu malam,pria itu datang lagi dengan tablet silver kesayangannya,hari ini pakaiannya lebih rapih,mengenakan kemeja warna navi yang dipadukan dengan cardigan abu-abu,tampan seperti biasanya duduk disudut ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke jalan.

 _"_ _satu ice americano dan mango cheese cake ?"_ siwon berjengit dengan kedatangan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba,tapi wajahnya langsung kembali datar dan bergumam sebagai jawaban 'ya' .

kyuhyun melangkah riang ke pantry,dia sangat senang melayani siwon,ya meskipun siwon sangat dingin bahkan dia belum pernah mendengar ini salju pertama turun,ketika pelanggan lain lebih memilih cokelat panas dan brownie larva,siwon tetap pada ice americano dan mango cheese cake yang memang disajikan dingin.

 _"_ _manusia es itu lagi ?"_ kyuhyun memekik kaget mendengar suara berat tepat dibelakang telinganya.

 _"_ _hyung ! berhenti muncul seperti hantu,dan dia bukan manusia es ! dia itu pangeran hyuuuung ~ pangeran "_

 _"_ _tsk!berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis!"_

 _"_ _YA! KIM JONG WOON KAU INGIN MATI ?!"_ suara tawa jongwoon makin terdengar di pantry,begitupun dengan seniornya yang lain,mereka terkekeh melihat wajah kyuhyun yang berubah merah hingga ke telinga.

semula berawal dari mulut ember ryeowook dan hyukjae –seniornya- saat memergoki kyuhyun hendak mencuri siwon minggu lalu,mendapatkannya saja belum,karena mereka langsung berteriak dan berlari ke pantry untuk menyebarkan gosip pada yang lain.

 _"_ _uri kyuhyun menyukai pria es itu ! Ya tuhan dia bahkan bertingkah seperti penguntit yang hendak mencuri foto idolanya ! apa kemarin dia bolos kuliah karena ingin mengikuti pria itu ? omo omo apa yang harus ku lakukan,bagaimana jika kyuhyun menjadi bodoh lalu di drop out dan memutuskan menjadi seorang sasaeng ?!"_

Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya mencebik kesal mendengar teriakan ryeowook yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya,apa dia bodoh ? bukankah saat kemarin kyuhyun bolos kuliah karena sakit,ryeowook sendiri yang merawatnya di flat kyuhyun. Meski sempat hawatir seniornya akan mempermasalahkan soal orientasinya yang – well menyimpang –,tapi ternyata mereka tidak berkomentar apapun soal itu,bahkan mereka habis-habisan menggoda kyuhyun setelahnya.

.-

Hari ini siwon resmi naik jabatan sebagai manajer accounting di perusahaannya,dengan semangat dia pergi ke cafe favoritnya sekedar membeli beberapa kopi untuk rekan-rekannya yang lain,senyumnya makin mengembang ketika memasuki cafe,tapi sebisa mungkin dia harus menutupinya,semacam menjaga image mungkin.

 _"_ _kau mencari kyuhyun ? dia izin hari ini karena ada ujian dikampusnya,jadi ada yang ingin dipesan ?"_

Siwon menatap pelayan dengan name tag 'kim ryeowook' itu dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau katakan ?'

 _"_ _matamu ! kau terus melirik kesana kemari sejak masuk kesini,biasanya kau akan langsung duduk dikursi itu,kupikir kau mencari kyuhyun"_

 _"_ _kyuhyun ! pria yang selalu melayani mu adik kecilku dengan rambut cokelat dan wajah yang sangat manis "_

Ryeowook kembali memutar bola matanya malas melihat wajah bertanya siwon yang menurutnya benar-benar bodoh,sepertinya dia harus menasehati kyuhyun agar memikirkan kembali tentang menyukai pria bodoh ini ,ya meskipun dia tampan dengan janggut dan kumis tipisnya yang terlihat ! apa yang dia pikirkan.

 _"_ _aku ingin coffee latte 20 cup untuk dibawa pulang"_

.-

Siwon memijit pelipisnya ,suara teriakan dan juga barang barang pecah karena dilempar masih terdengar diruang tengah apartementnya,sial ! semua propertinya baru saja dia ganti bulan lalu ! dan sekarang dua orang itu kembali mereka tidak bisa jika bertengkar dirumah mereka saja ? bukan di apartementnya !

suara pintu yang terbuka membuat siwon menolehkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _aku tidak mau tahu,kali ini hyung yang harus mengganti semua barang yang noona rusak ! "_

Pria yang dipanggil hyung itu tampak sangat berantakan,jangan lupakan juga bekas cakaran di pipi dan pelipis nya,yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat kacau.

 _"_ _minta ganti saja pada istriku ! dia yang melempar barangnya - !"_ ucapnya sambil mendengus kesal _"- sial ini benar benar sakit,sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi sekasar ini "_

 _"_ _sejak hyung berselingkuh ! jika perlu ku ingatkan !"_ siwon hanya memutar matanya malas melihat ekspresi pria dihadapannya seolah bertanya – apa yang kau bicarakan –

 _"_ _berhenti memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu !"_

 _"_ _Astaga ! bahkan aku belum sempat berselingkuh dengan namja itu siwon-ah,dia pergi begitu saja"_

Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya,apa hyungnya sudah gila ? maksudnya, dia mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik,bahkan putra pertama mereka sudah berusia 6 bulan,dan sekarang dia mengatakan –akan- berselingkuh dengan seorang namja ? mengerti akan tatapan siwon,pria itu – seunghyun – hanya terkekeh dan melempar bantal dihadapannya tepat diwajah siwon.

 _"_ _kau yang terlihat bodoh sekarang haha ! percayalah dia sangat manis,jika saja aku belum menikah,aku pasti akan menikahinya"_

 _"_ _kau gila hyung ! benar-benar sakit jiwa ! "_ siwon berteriak histeris dan mengusak rambutnya kasar,tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakak sepupunya itu.

Hari ini terjadi badai salju,kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terpaksa harus menunggu didepan cafe,pipi dan hidungnya sudah memerah karena menahan dingin,ini sudah pukul 10 malam,dan partnernya hyukjae bahkan sudah izin pulang 15 menit sebelum cafe tutup,terpaksa kyuhyun bekerja sendiri,jalanan sangat sepi,tentu saja semua orang pasti lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut hangat dirumah mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedai ramyun tepat disebrang jalan ,matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seseorang,disana namja yang sudah merebut perhatiannya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita,sepertinya mereka sama sama terjebak badai salju,tangan pria itu terlihat membersihkan sisa sisa salju di coat sang wanita,senyum kyuhyun perlahan hilang,digantikan dengan kekehan miris,sepertinya dia kalah sebelum berperang,berkenalan saja belum dan sekarang dia harus melihatnya dengan wanita lain – yang mungkin kekasihnya -

TBC

hello author baru disini,panggil aja dunge ^^

ff ini sudah di publish di wordpress,malah 2 kali ,saya bingung soalnya wordpress saya error. :(

semoga suka yaaa dengan ff ini,

RNR PLEASE ^^ *pwa*


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU

CAST : CHOI SIWON

CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Ketika siwon mulai ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menguntit kyuhyun.

maaf untuk chapter pertama masih belum maksimal,harap dimaklum,masih baru sekali untuk nekat nulis, pasti masih banyak typo,dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan mencoba buat lebih baik ^^ ditunggu kritik dan saran nya ya !

 _HAPPY READING ~_

CHAPTER 2

Siwon menutup telinganya,sudah hampir 2 minggu setiap kali dia datang ke caffe ini yang datang melayaninya selalu laki-laki bertubuh pendek  
dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikategorikan enak didengar.

"bisakah pelayan lain yang melayaniku?sungguh mendengar suaramu benar benar membuat telingaku sakit"

Ryeowok memincingkan mata tak suka pada siwon,jika dia bukan pelanggan tetap disini,pasti dengan senang hati ryeowook akan memukul kepalanya dengan nampan.

"berhenti berpikir untuk memukulku ,jika kau masih ingin bekerja disini"

Astaga ! apa pria ini seorang cenayang?bagaimana bisa dia tahu isi pikiran jahat ryeowook ?!  
Oh ! ingatkan ryeowook untuk pergi ke gereja dan berdoa agar dipertemukan dengan orang-orang baik saja !  
dengan menghentakkan kaki nya ryeowook pergi meninggalkan siwon.

"kyuhyun layani pangeran es mu itu! Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar ! mulutnya itu aish !" -  
"jongwoon hyung berikan aku air mineral dengan es batu yang banyak !"

Dan sepertinya ryeowook kembali mengamuk di pantry dengan alasan yang sama – siwon-.

"maaf atas ketidaknyamannan nya tuan,ini pesanan anda"

Mungkin jika ini kyuhyun yang dulu,dia akan tersenyum dan menatap lembut pria kyuhyun cukup tahu diri untuk sekedar mencari perhatian pada kekasih orang.

"kupikir kau sudah tak bekerja disini cho kyuhyun-ssi?"  
"ye?"  
"laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu yang selalu datang melayaniku,biasanya itu pekerjaanmu"  
"ah ye josonghamnida,jika tidak ada lagi yang dipesan saya permisi"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, Apa – apaan itu biasanya kyuhyun akan bersikap sangat manis padanya,  
tapi sekarang sikapnya sungguh berbeda,sedikit merutuki pikiran bodohnya,hal-hal sepele seperti ini tak pernah siwon pikirkan,  
hanya saja kali ini rasanya berbeda melihat kyuhyun yang tak lagi tersenyum padanya,itu sangat menyebalkan !  
ponsel siwon bergetar, menyadarkannya yang masih setia memandang punggung kyuhyun dibalik meja.

From : seunghyun hyung  
Dimana?

To : seunghyun hyung  
Aerial coffe shop,myeongdong.

From : seunghyun hyung  
Tetap disana choi !

.-

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya di wastafel,ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara siwon dan sial ! bagaimana bisa suara pria itu benar-benar terdengar sexy ditelinganya.

"sudah punya kekasih masih saja mengharapkan orang lain ! apa katanya 'biasanya itu pekerjaanmu'  
dia pikir aku ini pelayan pribadinya ! kemarin kan hanya kebetulan saja selalu aku yang melayaninya !  
tapi mulai detik ini cho kyuhyun yang tampan tidak sudi melayanimu lagi ! eo?!"

Masih dengan memarahi bayangannya di cermin,dalam hatinya kyuhyun sudah membuat sebuah misi,  
misi untuk berhenti menyukai otak cerdasnya sudah merencanakan untuk mulai menerima ajakan kencan pria-pria yang gencar mendekatinya selama ini,  
seperti yunho seniornya yg terkenal sexy dikampus,ah atau dengan minho si kodok tampan atau dengan yoochun guru musiknya ah ya ada juga lee jong hyun atlet -..

Bruk !  
Badan rampingnya terhuyung ke belakang,dan sungguh ! bokong juga jidatnya terasa sangat ngilu,apa yang di tabraknya tadi?keras sekali.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja – apakah kau - woah ! kyuhyun-ssi ? ini sungguh kau ? irreonayo ,apa ada yang sakit ? hey jawablah ! gwaenchana ?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar suara pria di hadapannya,Suara ini ! bukankah ini suara sasaeng fans nya ? apa dia berhalusinasi sekarang ?

"kau kemana saja ? mengapa mengabaikan seluruh panggilan dan pesan ku ?! astaga aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

Seunghyun memeluk tubuh ringan kyuhyun dan memutarnya,membuat seluruh pengunjung memperhatikan mereka,termasuk siwon yang baru saja menumpahkan americano nya,  
bagaimana tidak,seunghyun yang terkenal sangat arogan saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh seorang pelayan pria dan jangan lupakan tawa seunghyun yang terdengar mengerikan.

"bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat hyung?dan sepertinya dia harus bekerja,benar bukan cho-kyuhyun-ssi?"

siwon benar-benar geram,bagaimana bisa 5 menit berharganya hanya dihabiskan untuk melihat seunghyun yang terus tersenyum memandang kyuhyun.

"ah baiklah,kyu aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti,jadi jangan coba coba kabur! Okay?"

Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan pergi berlari ke pantry,dia benar-benar syok dengan kedatangan mantan manajer-gila- nya.  
apa dia membuat kesalahan fatal dimasa lalu,kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan pria pria menyebalkan seperti itu.

Siwon tau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini benar-benar gila,bagaimana pun dia telah menculik kyuhyun hanya untuk mengintograsi hubungannya dengan seunghyun,  
ya walaupun siwon harus merelakan wajah dan rambutnya menjadi korban amukan kyuhyun. ingatkan siwon untuk tidak membuat kyuhyun marah,  
sungguh kyuhyun yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan !

"jadi tuan –em – siapa nama mu tadi?ah ! jadi choi siwon-ssi bisakah kau mengantarkan ku pulang,dan tolong beritahu sepupu gila mu itu  
untuk berhenti meneror ponsel ku sepanjang hari !"  
"serius kau tidak tertarik dengan seunghyun hyung?jangan mencoba menipuku !"

Meski sudah mendengar jawaban yang sama dari kyuhyun,siwon masih belum percaya sepenuhnya,bagaimanapun bisa saja pria ini memang benar yang akan menjadi selingkuhan kakak sepupunya.  
Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat,apa pria ini tuli ? bahkan mulutnya sudah hampir berbusa mengatakan bahwa dia tak menyukai seunghyun ! Cukup sudah ! kesabaran kyuhyun benar-benar habis saat ini !

"apa semua pria choi begitu menyebalkan ! dan apa aku harus membunuh choi seunghyun mu itu agar kau percaya hah? setelahnya ku bunuh juga kau ! cepat antarkan aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun kembali menjabak siwon dengan membabi buta,sial sekali bisa dia terjebak dengan choi –sialan- bersaudara seperti ini.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan flat kyuhyun,pemuda manis itu keluar dengan wajah merah menahan emosi dan membanting pintu mobil siwon dengan kencang.  
dia benar-benar dalam mood yang sangat kacau , apalagi mengingat ucapan terakhir siwon sebelum dia turun tadi.

"aku akan mengikutimu setiap saat,untuk memastikan kau tak berhubungan dengan sepupuku cho kyuhun-ssi"

Misi yang kyuhyun lakukan tak berjalan lancar, dua kali akan berkencan,selalu saja kali ini dia akan pastikan dengan jung yunho tak akan gagal –lagi-,  
but for goodness shake ! kencannya kali ini juga gagal ! gagal total ! karena dengan seenak jidatnya siwon tiba-tiba datang menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan yunho dengan wajah bodohnya.

"yak ! jung yunho kau tak menolongku ?! aku diculik bodoh ! cepat bantu aku !"

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menjambak rambut siwon dari yang kesakitan dan yunho yang hanya melongo,dia bukannya tak mau menolong kyuhyun,  
tapi dia masih mengingat perkataan pria -yang ia ketahui bernama siwon- itu,karena sesaat sebelum dia menemui kyuhyun,siwon terlebih dahulu menemuinya.

-flashback-

"kyuhyun sedang kabur dari rumah, paman dan bibiku sangat hawatir,maaf jika mengganggu acaramu dengannya,tapi ini darurat,emosi kyuhyun sedang tidak stabil, dia membutuhkan perawatan"

Siwon memasang tampang memelas saat menceritakan semua kebohongan dadakannya pada yunho,dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya yunho pria bodoh,  
siwon yakin tidak akan sulit membohonginya.

"tapi dia sangat manis saat bersama ku,bahkan cenderung pemalu,mana mungkin dia mempunyai masalah dengan emosinya?"

Manis katamu ? dia bahkan seperti berang-berang beranak jika sudah marah ! umpat siwon dalam hati.

"kau bisa membuktikannya nanti yunho-ssi"

–End of flahsback – 

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan siwon,kyuhyun yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar brutal,omo ! dia bahkan menggigit kuping siwon.  
yunho bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika yang jadi korban amukan kyuhyun adalah dirinya.

"cepat sembuh kyuhyun ! sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orangtuamu"

Teriak yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun yang sudah berada di mobil siwon, rasanya Siwon ingin tertawa mendengar teriakan yunho.  
benarkan ? yunho itu bodoh.

Kyuhyun masih dalam mode marahnya,masa bodoh siwon membawanya kemana dia sungguh kesal ! ternyata choi bersaudara tidak hanya menyebalkan,  
tapi sungguh lihai membuatnya naik darah.

"aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan pria itu". Siwon menepikan mobilnya dan mulai membuka suara tanpa menatap kyuhyun.  
"apa maksudmu?" kyuhyun kembali menatap sengit siwon,sepertinya pria ini akan memancing kembali emosinya.  
"maksudku kau juga jangan terlalu percaya pada pria,mana mungkin pria setampan itu tak mempunyai kekasih,aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan hubungan dia dengan kekasihnya "

Kyuhyun mengepalkan ini dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan siwon,kemarin saat siwon menggagalkan kencannya dengan minho dan jonghyun dia masih bisa memaafkan,tapi sekarang siwon sudah tak termaafkan,secara tak langsung siwon mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun adalah penggoda kekasih orang.

"sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan ku siwon-ssi ? kau pikir aku penggoda dan perusak hubungan orang lain?ah benar sepertinya aku sangat terlihat rendah dimatamu-"

Suara kyuhyun mulai bergetar,dia menggigit pipi dalamnya,matanya juga mulai memerah,Sialan ! kenapa harus menangis sekarang !  
Kyuhyun mengusap airmata nya kasar.

"aku memang 'menyimpang' tapi aku masih punya hati,jika aku berniat menjadi penggoda,bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika sekarang seunghyun-ssi sudah bercerai dengan istrinya dan berhubungan denganku,tapi aku tak seperti itu-"

Kyuhyun mulai terisak,tapi masih tetap menatap siwon.

" jadi bisakah kau menjauh dari pandanganku,berhenti mengikuti ku kemana pun,dan berhenti mencampuri masalah pribadiku,ku kira kita tak sedekat itu untuk mengetahui kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, jadi enyahlah ! " 

Flat Ryeowook yang biasanya sepi tiba-tiba menjadi bising karena kyuhyun yang terus menangis daritadi,hyukjae bahkan sudah membelikan semua makanan kesukaan kyuhyun,  
tapi kyuhyun tetap menangis,ya walaupun dia menangis sambil memakan semuanya.

"bagaimana ini,aku berteriak dan memintanya untuk menjauh dari pandangannku dan berhenti mengikuti ku ! aku emosi saat itu,  
bagaimana jika siwon menganggapnya serius? Aku masih menyukainyaaaa hyung ~"

Ryeowook kembali memberi tissue pada kyuhyun,

"lain kali pikiran dulu sebelum berbicara,lihat sekarang kau juga yang menyesal kan?"  
itu karena dia menyebalkan! minggu lalu dia menggagalkan kencanku dengan minho,entah apa yang dikatakannya pada si mata kodok itu,dan dan – yak !  
lee hyukjae ! berhenti memakan es krim ku !"

Kyuhyun merebut es krim ditangan hyukjae,lalu melanjutkan tangisannya.

"sialan ! padahal itu kan uangku ! dan berhenti menangis bodoh ! lihat es krim nya jadi tercampur dengan ingusmu !"

Dengus hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping ryeowook.

"bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar ? dan kyuhun ! lanjutkan ceritamu ! atau ku buang semua makanan ini !"

Ryeowook mendesah kesal kepalanya benar-benat sakit,waktu tidurnya sudah terganggu,sekarang telingannya juga harus terganggu dengan gerutuan hyukjae dan tangisan kyuhyun.

" bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan si mata kodok ?! dia memang tinggi tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya pacaran dengan mu,sepertinya dia jauh lebih muda darimu, bayangkan !denganku saja yang lebih tua darimu,kau sudah kasar,apalagi dengan anak dibawah umur,aku hanya menyelamatkannya cho kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya,menatap sebal pada ryewook dan hyukjae yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa mereka ! apa yang lucu ?!  
sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu malah tertawa !

"tertawa saja hyung,itu pun jika kau ingin dapurmu seperti laptop hyukjae kemarin"

Tawa yang mereka tahan tertelan kembali,merinding membayangkan bagaimana kemarin saat kyuhyun bercerita tentang seunghyun mereka tertawa sangat puas,  
kyuhyun mengancam akan memformat dan melakukan crack pada laptop hyukjae,tapi mereka tak percaya,sampai kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya ,  
dan berakhir dengan hyukjae yang menangis semalaman,karena koleksi video porno terbarunya lenyap semua.

"oke oke berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan bagaimana dengan jonghyun?"

Rasanya hyukjae ingin mengganti jiwa kyuhyun dengan pribadi yang manis seperti wajahnya,kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar titisan setan!.

TBC

chapter 2 update ~ semoga tidak mengecewakan,rencananya akan publish ff oneshoot juga,itupun kalau sempat,maklum lagi sibuk buat UTS dan sibuk dengan kerjaan hehe

jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ya beauty ^^

RNR PELEASE ! ^^ *pwa*


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU**

CAST : CHOI SIWON

CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Ketika siwon mulai ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menguntit kyuhyun.

sorry for typos :"

 _HAPPY READING ~_

CHAPTER 3

Masih mencerna tentang waktu yang telah dia habiskan untuk menguntit kyuhyun,atau sebut saja – misi membatalkan kencan cho kyuhyun - , sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan ?  
dari awal 'menyelamatkan rumah tangga seunghyun' sebagai alasan pun siwon hanya asal saat mengucapkan,dia hanya gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa dia tertarik pada kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun tidak masuk kerja lagi,dan berhenti menyuruhku membeli coffee kesana,lama-lama pria pendek itu akan membuat telingaku tuli,dia benar-benar berisik !"

Siwon tertawa mendengar donghae yang terus menggerutu,memang benar suara seorang kim ryeowook sangat memekakakan telinga.

"ah apa kau tahu wanita berambut pirang dengan bando binatang di caffe itu ? kenalkan aku padanya"

Donghae mengambil kursi dihadapan siwon yang sedang asyik memakan mango cheese cake favoritnya.

"nugu?"

" wanita siwon wanita yang sangat manis,rambutnya pendek dan berwarna pirang,aku tak sengaja melihatnya sekilas untuk membuang sampah,tapi saat kembali aku tak melihatnya lagi"

Siwon mulai memainkan garpunya,mencoba mengingat wanita yang donghae maksud, seingatnya tak ada pelayan wanita,apa ada pelayan baru ?  
oh kyuhyun sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk kerja,apa wanita itu yang menggantikannya? Andwae ! dia harus mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

"seingatku tak ada pelayan wanita,kenapa tak coba tanya pada ryeowook-ssi?"

" kau menyuruhku bunuh diri hah?! Si pendek itu sangat posesif pada teman – temannya,baru akan bertanya saja dia sudah berteriak seperti akan diperkosa".

Donghae sedikit merinding membayangkan jika dia benar-benar akan memperkosa ryeowook,itu akan menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya !

"berhenti berpikiran mesum lee !" 

.-

Siwon menggenggam erat kemudinya,dia masih ragu harus bertahan disini atau pulang ke rumah benar-benar dingin,dan pemanas didalam mobil tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.  
Hampir saja siwon tertidur,jika seseorang di luar sana tak mengetuk kaca mobilnya,

"ada apa ?"

dengan malas siwon membuka jendela mobilnya.

"aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu ! sedang apa kau di depan flat ku hah?"

Siwon terkejut mendengar suara pria dihadapannya,ini adalah suara seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"kyuhyun?"

Hanya memastikan saja,dilihat dari penampilannya ini sungguh bukan gaya seorang cho kyuhyun,memakai pakaian hitam, benie, syal dan masker serba hitam.

"bodoh ! memangnya siapa lagi ,masuklah kedalam cuaca sedang buruk,tapi jika kau ingin mati membeku silahkan saja tinggal disini sepuasnya!"

Setelah nya kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan siwon,sungguh pipinya benar-benar panas sekarang,jantungnya berdebar hebat,  
sial ! dia memang masih menyukai choi siwon,bagaimana bisa setelah tak bertemu beberapa hari tiba-tiba saja pria itu ada di depan flat nya,  
sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah menyadari keberadaan mobil siwon sejak satu jam yang lalu,tapi tak berani untuk menemuinya mungkin siwon hanya kebetulan mengunjungi kerabatnya disekitar sini,  
tapi cuaca menjadi semakin buruk,melihat mobil siwon tak bergerak se inchi pun,akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

"ku pikir kau penjahat,berpakaian serba hitam seperti itu saat cuaca buruk seperti ini"

Siwon mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi,flat kyuhyun benar-benar nyaman dan hangat,ternyata pemuda manis bermulut pedas itu tau bagaimana cara merawat rumah.

"hanya memastikan jika sepupu gila mu tak ada di sekitar sini,syukurlah dia tidak ada,tapi aku malah harus bertemu pemuda choi gila lainnya"

Sebenarnya ini hanya acting kyuhyun untuk menutupi kegugupannya,bagaimana pun mereka hanya berdua disini,dan kyuhyun benar-benar senang dibuatnya.

"lalu orang waras mana yang mengijinkan pria gila masuk ke flat nya,dan sepertinya kita hanya berdua disini?"

Siwon menampilkan smirknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang membuat cokelat hangat,  
wajah kyuhyun yang ketakutan sungguh menggemaskan,sepertinya mengerjai cho kyuhyun sesekali akan menyenangkan.

"berani macam-macam ku patahkan hidungmu !"

Sungut kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah siwon dengan sendok di tangannya .

"jika satu macam? Apa yang akan kau patahkan?"

Siwon semakin bergerak memerangkap tubuh kyuhyun,dia sungguh ingin tertawa saat ini, meskipun kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam,tapi tubuh pemuda itu bergetar.

"asetmu ku lenyapkan !" 

Kyuhyun masih tertawa sambil melihat siwon yang sedang mengompres 'aset' nya,merasa bersalah juga pada siwon yang terlihat kesakitan,

tapi salah siapa ? dia kan hanya melakukan perlindungan diri.

" badan saja yang besar ! ku tendang sedikit kau terlihat seperti orang sekarat!"

"sedikit katamu ? lihat ini bengkak bodoh !"

"yak ! byuntae !"

Apa pria ini tak punya malu ? bagaimana bisa dia membuka celana seenaknya seperti itu ?! membuat kyuhyun membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saja !

"kau ini kenapa ? setiap bertemu dengan ku selalu marah-marah ? padahal dulu kau selalu bersikap manis padaku,apa kau mempunyai kepribadian ganda ?"

Kali ini siwon mulai berbicara serius,bagaimanapun dia harus memastikan sesuatu,ya sesuatu yang terasa asing dihatinya.

"aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bersikap manis pada kekasih orang"

Kekasih orang ? siapa ? kyuhyun sebenarnya sedang membicarakan siapa ? bukankah siwon sedang membahas tentang mereka sekarang?

" apa maksudmu ? kekasih siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?"

"tsk ! benar kata ryeowook kau itu bodoh ! memang siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang? Tentu saja kekasihmu !"

siwon memang mempunyai fisik yang nyaris sempurna ,tapi tidak dengan otaknya,padahal kan kyuhyun menyukai pria yang pintar,  
kenapa juga dia bisa jatuh cinta pada si tampan tapi idiot seperti siwon.

"sungguh kyuhyun aku tak mengerti,maksudnya setelah aku bekerja,aku tak pernah berkencan lagi"

"kau ini sedang curhat atau apa?"

Sepertinya ini bukan timing yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal serius pada kyuhyun yang sedang naik darah,  
baiklah mungkin lain kali siwon akan kembali menanyakannya.

"lupakan ! aku akan pulang saja ! terimakasih cokelat panasnya,dan pakailah baju hangat yang tidak menunjukan dada mu ! kau ini mencoba menggoda ku atau apa ?! sampai jumpa cho !"

Siwon berlari menghindari lemaparan bantal dari kyuhyun yang masih setia mengumpatnya. Tawanya meledak begitu sampai di mobil,setelah bertemu kyuhyun dia benar-benar merasa bahagia,

entah karena apa,padahal mereka bertemu hanya untuk bertengar. Siwon memegang dadanya, membayangkan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukan kyuhyun membuat dadanya menghangat bahkan debaran kecil mulai terasa disana.

"cho kyuhyun" 

.-

Seunghyun merapatkan jaketnya,dia sudah berdiri didepan apartemen siwon selama 15 menit,adik sepupunya itu sungguh keterlaluan,  
mengabaikan nya begitu saja,padahal dia kan sedang butuh teman untuk bercerita,tiba-tiba otaknya teringat pada seseorang,  
siapa lagi jika bukan pria manis pujaan hatinya,bukankah hari ini kyuhyun ada jadwal kuliah malam ?  
seunghyun kembali berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dikampus kyuhyun,bibirnya terus mengembang memandang bangunan dihadapannya,  
apa dia harus kuliah lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan kyuhyun? Kembali terkekeh seperti orang gila  
saat mata elang nya tak sengaja meihat siluet kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"kyuhyun!"

Seunghyun keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menemui kyuhyun,mengusak pelan kepala pria manis itu

"seunghyun-ssi? Sedang apa disini?"

"tentu saja menjemput mu! Aku beberapa hari ini mengunjungi flat mu,tapi kau selalu tidak ada"

Teman kyuhyun menatap horor melihat pria seram dihadapannya yang sedang merajuk,bagaimana kyuhyunnya yang manis bisa mengenal pria dengan tampang yakuza seperti ini.

" ah henry-ya ini mantan bos ku,seunghyun-ssi dan seunghyun-ssi ini henry teman baikku"

Henry membungkukkan badannya begitupun dengan seunghyun.

"aku pulang dulu,jaga dirimu baik-baik,kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku oke ?"

"aku akan menjaganya henry-ssi,dia aman bersama ku"

Aman bersamamu apanya? Justru kau yang terlihat sangat henry dalam hati sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. 

.-

Seungyun dan kyuhyun sudah berada di Aerial,rencananya seunghyun hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan kyuhyun,  
tapi sial nya ada dua 'tamu' yang juga ikut duduk di meja mereka.

"bisakah kalian bekerja saja ? aku sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kyuhyun"

Seunghyun mulai geram,pasalnya dua makhluk kecil didepannya masih setia memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"kami tak akan mendengar apapun yang kau katakan ! benarkan hyuk ?!"

Hyukjae mengangguk lucu menyahuti perkataan ryeowook,kyuhyun hanya tertawa sebenarnya dia kasihan juga melihat wajah frustasi seunghyun.

" Seunghyun-ssi ayo kita makan dikedai ramyun disebrang sana saja"

"kyuhyun !"

Ryeowook langsung berdiri melotot mendengar perkataan kyuhyun,begitupun dengan hyukjae,apa adiknya itu baru saja mengatakan ingin berduaan dengan suami orang ?

mengerti akan tatapan membunuh kedua hyungnya,kyuhyun hanya bisa melakukan aegyo,dia ingin urusannya dengan seunghyun cepat selesai, badannya sudah sangat lelah dan dia ingin segera pulang.

"ayolah hyung,mungkin saja seunghyun-ssi memang benar akan mengatakan hal yang penting,aku pergi dulu" 

.-

Donghae baru saja memasuki Aerial caffe,siwon itu sungguh keterlaluan tetap menyuruhnya membeli coffee disini,jelas-jelas dia malas mendengar suara si pendek Kim itu.

"kyuhyun !"

Hampir saja dia terjungkal menabrak pelanggan yang mengantri didepannya,bisakah sehari saja dia tak mendengar suara menyakitkan ryeowook,  
Ya Tuhan ! bukankah itu kyuhyun dan choi seunghyun ? dan si pirang yang manis juga ada disana ? bagaimana ini? Memberi tahu siwon dulu atau berkenalan dulu ?  
Ah Lebih baik berkenalan saja dulu,urusan siwon bisa belakangan,hitung-hitung balas dendam.  
Setelah kepergian kyuhyun donghae bergegas mendekati ryeowook dan sosok manis pujaannya.

"ryeowook-ssi ~"

ryeowook memutar kepalanya,siapa lagi yang berani memanggilnya dengan sok manis seperti itu, membuat tambah kesal saja !

" kau lagi ?! ada apa? Kyuhyun baru saja keluar !"

Sebenarnya donghae malas harus berbasa basi dulu pada si cempreng ini,tapi apa boleh buat,  
ini hanya upaya menyelamatkan diri.

Hyukjae sedari tadi terus menatap Donghae,apa dia teman ryeowook ? bagaimana bisa hyungnya yang pendek itu punya teman yang tampan dan seksi seperti ini ?

"kau siapa ? teman ryeowook hyung ? kau tampan !"

Ryeowook melongo tak percaya,begitupun dengan donghae.

" Berhenti bersikap seperti gadis hyuk ! kau sama saja dengan kyuhyun!"

" hanya kali ini saja hyung ! "  
" hai aku Lee hyukjae ! – Ah tidak usah dijawab namamu siapa,nanti jika bertemu lagi kau baru menjawabnya okay ?"

Ucap hyukjae dengan wajah memerah dan langsung berlari menghindari nampan ryeowook yang hampir saja melayang ke kepalanya .

Donghae masih melongo melihat kepergian hyukjae,entah harus senang atau kaget,dia sendiri pun tidak tahu,  
senang karena bisa tahu nama hyukjae,dan kaget ketika hyukjae memanggil ryeowook dengan sebutan hyung.

" Hyukjae ...dia seorang pria ?"

tanya donghae entah pada siapa . 

**TBC**

WAW ! akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3,semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

dan terimakasih untuk yang baru bergabung,kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak yaa jangan terus jd silent reader kkk

saya baru selesai uts ,dan kerjaan saya bener-bener menyita waktu,maaf gabisa update cepet :"

 **RNR PLEASE ?**

SUPER LOVE FOR BEAUTY ! *PWA*


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU**

CAST : CHOI SIWON

CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Ketika siwon mulai ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menguntit kyuhyun.

saya sudah edit semaksimal mungkin,dan sebelum publish sudah ga ada typos,tapi anehnya setelah publish,ada aja kata yg hilang :(

sorry reader-nim :"

CHAPTER 4

Siwon baru saja akan pulang dari kedai ramyun disebrang caffe kyuhyun,saat hendak beranjak langkah siwon terhenti saat melihat dua orang pria yang baru saja memasuki kedai,  
bukankah itu kyuhyun dan kakak sepupunya ? beruntung posisinya saat ini berada disudut meja yang tak jauh dari mereka,berterimakasihlah pada syal donghae yang baru saja dipinjamnya tadi  
karena bisa menutupi wajahnya.

"kyuhyun,aku tidak tahu harus berbasa basi atau langsung saja mengatakannya,kau tahu pasti jika aku sangat menyukaimu,bahkan aku rela menjadi seorang penguntit demi dirimu,  
maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman,tapi sungguh,aku juga tak mengerti,setiap kali aku merindukanmu,aku pasti akan melakukan apapun demi bertemu denganmu"

Seunghyun mulai menjeda perkataannya dan mulai menggenggam tangan kyuhyun,bisa dilihatnya wajah manis yang sangat dia kagumi kini terlihat gugup.

"seunghyun-ssi.."

Kyuhyun bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa? Apa ini pernyataan cinta ? dia merasa cukup tersentuh dengan ucapan seunghyun,tapi hatinya tetap tidak berdebar sama sekali.

"aku mungkin terdengar gila mengatakan ini padamu,bagaimanapun saat ini aku masih memiliki seorang istri yang bahkan telah memberiku seorang putra,  
tapi saat ini hubunganku tidak baik,entahlah kau ingin mendengarkan cerita ini atau tidak,tapi aku dan istriku,kami dijodohkon  
dan mungkin kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mnegatakan aku adalah seorang putra tunggal dari CEO Choi Kindom Corp. "

Tentu saja kyuhyun terkejut ! bahkan tanpa sadar dia membalas genggaman seunghyun ditangannya,sasaeng fans nya ? dia anak pengusaha terkaya di Korea ? Ya Tuhan !  
apa pesona nya begitu mematikan ? bahkan seorang chaebol pun jatuh hati padanya,jadi kemungkinan besar siwon juga bisa saja menyukainya !  
mulai sekarang kyuhyun berjanji akan menghilangkan semua jerawat diwajahnya !

Seunghyun masih menunggu kyuhyun untuk sekedar memberinya respon,tapi pria manisnya itu seperti masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mulutnya terus komat kamit dan tersenyum sendiri,  
mau tak mau senghyun terkekeh pelan menyaksikan wajah bodoh kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan .

Pesanan mereka datang,aneh memang,pergi ke kedai ramyun,hanya untuk memesan dua botol soju.

"ingin dilanjutkan ?"

"ah ya silahkan,maaf aku hanya terkejut "

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan hal lain saat orang lain sedang bercerita ! astaga !

"Ayah memintaku untuk menggantikkannya mengurus perusahaan,tapi aku tak tertarik sama sekali bergerak di bidang property dan otomotif , aku lebih tertarik pada seni dan kuliner,  
jadi aku menentang keinginan ayah,pada suatu waktu dimana saham ayah mulai menurun,aku tetap keras kepala tak ingin ikut campur dengan perusahaan,  
sampai akhirnya ayah Sooyoung datang menawarkan bantuan"

"sooyoung? apa itu nama istri mu seunghyun-ssi ?"

" Ya,mereka akan membantu ayah asal aku menikah dengan Sooyoung,karena kami memang pernah berada disekolah yang sama, Ayah akan mengijinkanku memilih pekerjaan yang aku sukai,  
asal aku mau menikah dengan sooyoung,saat itu aku langsung menyetujuinya,karena ayah tak akan memberikan penawaran kedua kali nya jika aku terlalu lama berpikir"

Seunghyun mulai menarik nafasnya dalam,wajahnya terlihat benar benar tertekan,kyuhyun merasa kasihan melihatnya,dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan wajahnya yang seram,  
ternyata seunghyun pria yang cukup mempunyai banyak beban,entah kerasukan apa dia mengambil tempat tepat disamping seunghyun dan merangkul bahu Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu,hanya bermaksud menenangkan.  
Seunghyun tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang sekarang tersenyum disampingnya.

"aku belum pernah benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya,bahkan pada istriku sendiri,tapi saat aku melihatmu,hatiku mulai berdebar,dan aku mulai merindukanmu,  
aku selalu ingin melihatmu disekitarku,jadi aku selalu menyuruhmu lembur,maafkan aku kyuhyun"

"tidak apa-apa,walaupun aku sering merasa kesal,untuk saat ini alasanmu bisa ku maafkan seunghyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun mulai menuangkan soju dan memberikannya pada seunghyun.

"terimakasih,kau tau hubunganku dengan sooyoung semakin memburuk,aku sudah berikir jika aku ingin menceraikannya,tapi aku tak ingin puteraku menjadi korban keegoisanku,  
karena bagaimanapun pertengkaran di keluarga kami adalah salahku " 

disudut kedai Siwon menggertakan giginya melihat interaksi kyuhyun dan seunghyun,tangannya mengepal erat saat sudut matanya menangkap kyuhyun yang merengkuh bahu kwkar seunghyun.

"kyuhyun,apa yang haru aku lakukan,aku mencintaimu,atpi aku juga tak ingin melukai puteraku"

mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun siwon kembali menajamkan telinganya saat seunghyun mulai berbicara,lagipula dia ingin mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"aku tidak tahu,tapi akan lebih baik jika seunghyun-ssi mempertahankan keluarga seunghyun-ssi,maaf jika perkataanku menyakitimu,tapi...aku sudah menyukai seseorang,  
aku harap seunghyun-ssi mengerti"

seunghyun menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya,mungkin ini memang saatnya dia menyerah untuk mengusak rambut brunette namja manis itu.

"apa ini berarti aku harus berhenti mencintaimu sekarang?"

kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"berkencan denganku sehari saja,setelah itu aku benar-benar akan melepaskanmu."

seunghyun kembali menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

"seunghyun-ssi , pria yang aku sukai,dia..."

Shit ! ponsel siwon bergetar,berbarengan dengan kyuhyun yang baru saja mengambil nafas panjang (menjeda ucapannya).

from :

sooyoung Noona

kau dimana ? aku di apartementmu sekarang,cepatlah pulang,minho menangis terus sejak tadi.

sebenarnya siwon ingin tetap disini,tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan sooyoung sendirian. Dengan berat hati Siwon meninggalkan kedai.

seunghyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kyuhyun,hatinya berdebar menunggu satu nama yang akan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"choi siwon..." 

..

setelah memastikan Minho sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya,siwon menghampiri sooyoung diruang tengah,kakak iparnya itu tengah melamun.

"bertengkar lagi ?"

"seunghyun bilang,dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya segera mungkin"

siwon mendengus,menyelesaikan apanya ! jelas- Jelas seunghyun baru saja mengajak kyuhyun pergi hal seperti itu lebih pantas disebut permulaan,  
bukan penyelesaian .

" apa sekarang noona sungguh mencintai hyung ?"

sooyoung menghela nafas,dia sendiri bingung tentang perasaannya,sebenarnya seunghyun pria yang hangat dan baik,mungkin karena masa mudanya tak dihabiskan dengan  
masalah percintaan,sehingga membuatnya yang sekarang sudah menikah tetap gencar mendekati seseorang yang berhasil membuat seunghyun merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.  
sooyoung tersenyum sedih menyadari jika dia bukanlah orang itu.

"aku tidak tahu,aku hanya tidak rela jika seunghyun menjadi milik orang lain ... "

dan untuk pertama kalinya sooyoung merasa kesal dan sakit hati ketika seunghyun membagi perhatian selain pada diriny dan minho. 

Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya erat,kyuhyun-nya menyukai Choi Siwon?adik sepupunya sendiri ? tempatnya berbagi segala sesuatu cerita tentang kyuhyun,tapi malah dia  
yang berhasil menaklukan hati kyuhyun,seunghyun ingin marah sebenarnya.

kyuhyun yang menyadari raut muka seunghyun,dia mengenggam tangan seunghyun yang mulai terasa dingin.

"tolong jangan menyalahkan siwon,aku yang menyukainya duluan,siwon-ssi sudah punya kekasih,mungkin sekarang aku berada diposisi mu,maafkan aku"

Amarah seunghyun perlahan mulai memudar melihat bagaimana wajah polos kyuhyun saat mengatakan perasaannya,tapi apa katanya ? siwon sudah punya pacar ?  
wanita mana yang sanggup berkencan dengan kuda liar itu ?

"jujur saja aku sangat marah saat ini,ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah siwon,dia tempat ku bercerita segala sesuatu tentangmu,tapi malah dia yang mendapatkan cintamu  
jangan coba mencariku jika saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya akan banyak lebam diwajahnya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana seunghyun bersungut soal amarahnya pada siwon.

"pukul saja,agar wajahnya jadi jelek lalu dia akan di campakkan kekasihnya "

tawa mereka berdua terdengar setelahnya,tapi tak lama suasana kembali hening saat dengan tiba-tiba seunghyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyuhyun,  
hanya menempel tak lebih dari 5 detik.

"saranghae kyuhyun" 

..

sooyoung berteriak saat tiba-tiba seunghyun datang ke apartemen siwon dan langsung memukuli siwon,siwon yang tadi sedang menonton acara tv bersamanya tak sempat memberi perlawanan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada siwon ! kau gila ?!"

saat ini sooyoung tengah mengobati luka siwon,sementara seunghyun masih duduk menatap tajam pada adik sepupunya yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"sialan kau choi ! "

"apa salahku hyung ?"

" salahmu hanya satu ! tapi rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu !"

sooyoung melotot mendengar perkataan seunghyun yang yaa terdengar sangat menyeramkan,begitupun dengan siwon,apa katanya ? hanya karena satu masalah,dan dia akan dibunuh?  
keterlaluan !

" choi seunghyun ! "

" sooyoung-ya ini urusan sesama pria,jadi kau tenang saja oke?"

"tenang katamu ?! kau baru saja mengatakan akan membunuhnya choi !"

seunghyun bangkit,lalu menghampiri siwon dan langsung memukul kepalanya,menggeser sooyoung untuk pindah tampat duduk.

"hyu-hyung "

"kau ! berani - beraninya kau membuat kyuhyunku menyukaimu ?! kau benar-benar cari mati hah ?!"

sooyoung memijat pelipisnya,ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing,sebenarnya apa yang membuat dua choi bersaudara itu bertengkar,dan tadi suaminya menyebutkan nama kyuhun ?  
siapa dia ? seenaknya saja seunghyun mengatakan 'kyuhyunku' di depannya !

"siwon,bisa kau jelaskan ?"

"noona,a-aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang seunghyun hyung bicarakan"

"jelaskan saja atau ku hancurkan semua property baru mu !"

siwon menelan ludahnya kasar,ucapan noona nya tak pernah main-main,sialan sekali jika semuanya hancur,siwon akan benar-benar menggunduli seunghyun !

"ekhem, kyuhyun, dia pria yang disukai seunghyun hyung,aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di caffe favorite ku,walaupun sebelumnya seunghyun hyung sering bercerita  
tentang kyuhyun,kupikir dia bukan pria yang sama dengan pelayan yang sering melayaniku di caffe itu,sampai pada akhirnya kami bertiga,aku,seunghyun hyung dan kyuhyun  
bertemu secara tak sengaja,dan aku baru tahu jika kyuhyun yang dimaksud hyung adalah dia.."

siwon melihat sekeliling,atmosfer di apartementnya sungguh tidak enak,seunghyun yang masih menatapnya tajam,begitupun tatapan sooyoung yang seolah mengatakan  
'lanjutkan ! atau ku bakar apartement mu'

" sejak saat itu aku mulai sering menemuinya dengan alasan untuk menjauhkan dia dari hyung,agar pernikahan kalian tetap terselamatkan , tanpa aku sadari aku mulai bergantung padanya,  
aku.. aku menyukai kyuhyun "

"yak !"

seunghyun kembali memukul kepala siwon,kali ini dengan majalah yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di genggamannya.

"sialan kau ! brengsek ! menggunakan ku untuk mendekati kyuhyun ! rasakan ini !"

"aw ! aw ! maafkan aku hyung ! auwh ! ini sakit ! "

"ah ! ah ! sayang ini sakit,lepaskan"

"noona,tolong, aaw ! rambutku bisa rontok,astaga !"

dan well,perdebatan antara choi bersaudara baru berakhir setelah sooyung dengan ganasnya menjambak kedua rambut mereka. 

..

kyuhyun melamun di depan jendela caffe,sudah dua hari dia tak bertemu siwon,dari kemarin hanya pria berwajah ikan itu yang datang kemari untuk menggoda hyukjae,  
seperti sekarang,mereka berdua tertawa seperti dua orang idiot.

" kau tampak mengerikan dengan flower crown itu Lee hyukjae !"

sungut kyuhyun sambil melempar lap meja yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"yak ! dongsaeng kurang ajar !  
donghae ~ kepalaku sakit "

" aigoo,biar ku obati ya hyuk,maafkan saja kyuhyun,mungkin dia hanya iri,karena kesepian,jadi sensitif"

dan kali ini buku menu lah yang tepat mengenai kepala donghae,membuat pria itu meringis.

lonceng dipintu masuk berbunyi,siwon masuk ke dalam caffe dengan masker diwajahnya, sebenarnya dia belum siap datang kesini tepatnya belum siap menemui kyuhyun  
dengan wajah babak belurnya,tapi - Lee Donghae - sahabat bodohnya itu tak bisa dihubungi , padahal mereka harus menyiapkan beberapa berkas untuk meeting besok.

" Lee Donghae ! sialan kau ! aku mencarimu kesana kemari,dan kau malah asik disini ! "

" ah Siwon,kau datang,ingin memesan sesuatu ?"

"ayo kembali,kita harus menyiapkan berkas untuk meeting besok"

"aku sudah meminta henry menyiapkannya "

" yak ! "

" wae?"

"i-itu , kepala Ahn mencari mu !"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, Siwon benar benar payah untuk urusan berbohong,jelas- jelas Kepala Ahn sedang ada di Joella,  
tsk !

"kyuhyuuuuuuuuuun ! pangeran es mu ada disini " 

kyuhyun berlari dari pantry saat suara hyukjae menggema diseluruh caffe,siwon ada disini ? awas saja jika hyukjae hanya menjahilinya !

"kenapa memakai masker ? kau pikir kau seorang selebriti ?"

mereka berdua kini sudah berada dimeja favorite siwon,sedari tadi kyuhyun mencoba mengintip wajah siwon di balik masker sialan itu, ayolah dia merindukan siwon, dan sekarang pria bodoh itu malah datang dengan masker diwajahnya,lalu kyuhyun dapat apa ?  
tanpa sadar kyuhyun menggerut lucu dengan bibir terpouty sempurna.

siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang baru dilihatnya,tangannya mengusap lembut surai kyuhyun,

"janji tidak akan terkejut ya?"

"uhm !"

dengan sangat pelan,siwon membuka maskernya , dan waw ! kyuhyun bukan hanya terkejut, tapi sangat sangat terkejut melihat wajah siwon yang dipenuhi luka lebam.

"astaga ! jadi seunghyun-ssi benar-benar memukulmu ? haha kupikir dia hanya bercanda,yaampun !"

"ye ?"

" A- ani aku hanya asal bicara,ya benar asal bicara tehehe "

"siwon?

saat keduanya tengah asyik berbincang,tiba-tiba saja sooyoung datang menghampiri keduanya,sambil membawa minho digendongannya.

"astaga ! lukanya masih belum hilang,ku kira kau belum masuk kerja,tapi tadi aku ke apartementmu kau tak ada jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke kantormu,dan henry bilang kau kesini "

kyuhyun memandang sooyoung dengan raut sedihnya,bukankah ini wanita yang dilihatnya dengan siwon saat badai salju,ternyata kekasih siwon sungguh cantik.

"baiklah,aku permisi dulu"

baru saja kyuhyun bangkit,siwon langsung mencekal tangannya,dengan pandangan memohon.

"duduklah,biar ku kenalkan dulu sooyoung noona padamu"

huh?noona ? jadi siwon menyukai wanita yang usianya lebih tua ? dari segi usia saja kyuhyun sudahtidak masuk kriteria,choi siwon sialan ! kalau suka yang lebih tua kenapa terus mengikutinya yang jelas-jelas

umur kyuhyun jauh lebih muda,apa ini semacam harapan palsu ! sia-sia saja pesona yang dimilikinya jika hanya kalah oleh seorang ahjumma !

"aku tahu dia kekasihmu,aku kyuhyun,salam kenal nona "

kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas,lalu pergi meninggalkan sooyoung dan siwon,hatinya panas saat ini,sooyoung itu kenapa langsing sekali,wajahnya mulus tanpa jerawat rambutnya juga indah.

kyuhyun meraba perut dan pipi nya, sial ! dia tidak bisa menang kali ini !

"aku istri seunghyun,kyuhyun-ssi"

langkah kyuhyun terhenti mendengar ucapan sooyoung,apa katanya ? jadi dia ? astaga ! bodohnya kyuhyun ! bukankah tadi siwon bilang namanya sooyoung,  
sama seperti nama isteri seunghyun,dengan langkah tergesa kyuhyun kembali mendekati meja,dan duduk dihadapan sooyoung juga siwon.

"istri seunghyun-ssi ? ah maaf ,aku sudah salah paham "

"tidak apa-apa,duduklah "

sejak kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya sooyoung terus menatap pemuda manis itu,dia sebenarnya penasaran,hal apa yang membuat pemuda ini bisa meluluhkan hati para pangeran es dari keluarga choi,

sampai akhirnya mereka terlibat bebarapa perakapan,termasuk masalah percintaan yang terjadi diantara mereka,kyuhyun ingin meluruskan semuanya,dan sooyoung dapat menerima itu.

" jadi ? siwon-ssi belum punya kekasih ? "

tanya kyuhyun antusias dengan mata berbinarnya,tidak menyadari sooyoung yang tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kyuhyun, ternyata suaminya menyukai  
seorang bocah.

" siwon belum mengatakan apapun padamu ?"

" mengatakan apa ? "

.

..

siwon sedang duduk di ruang tamu kyuhyun,malam ini hujan dan mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel, butuh perjuangan untuk sampai sini,  
dia harus mati-matian membujuk kyuhyun yang sempat marah,kyuhyun bahkan menangis saat meminta maaf pada Sooyoung dan baru berhenti setelah seunghyun datang dan mengatakan bahwa mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bercerai dan akan pindah ke Jepang.

" pelan pelan kyu ! ini masih sakit ! "

"berisik ! "

" ini juga salahmu ! bagaimana bisa kau mengijinkan seunghyun hyung memukulku ! rasa suka macam apa itu membiarkan pria pujaannya di aniaya !"

" yak ! "

kyuhyun semakin menekan kapas yang berada di pipi siwon, mulut siwon itu terkadang tak pernah disaring ! membuat malu saja !

" siapa bilang aku menyukaimu ?! "

" yak ! "

kali ini giliran siwon yang menyentil hidung bangir kyuhyun,membuat sang empu nya marah dan - tanpa sengaja - mengahambur ke pangkuan siwon,menjambak rambut siwon,bukan apa-apa

sedang ada jerawat yang akan tumbuh di hidung kyuhyun,rasanya sakit sekali saat siwon menyentilnya.

" rasakan ! rasakan ! "

" kyuhun ! ini sakit sungguh ! "

" memang aku peduli ,hidung ku juga sakit !"

" kyuhyun ! "

kyuhyun baru berhenti ketika siwon membentaknya, nafasnya memburu wajahnya juga memerah percampuran antara kesal dan malu.  
pandangan keduanya bertemu,jantung keduanya mulai berdebar tak karuan,siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya,lalu memandang lekat kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun,aku mencintaimu "

" eh ?"

" ayo berkencan ! "

" si- siwon , jangan bercanda ! "

" aku serius,aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu , semuanya tak bisa ku jelaskan, ayo berkencan , aku sudah lelah jika harus menguntitmu lagi "

" haha ! jika kau becanda ! aku benar-benar akan mematahkan hidungmu ! "

siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan lembut,membuat kyuhyun yang tadi sedang tertawa menjadi gugup,kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan semuanya,semua perkataan siwon,  
bagaimanapun bisa saja siwon hanya bercanda kan ? tapi belum sempat kyuhyun menemukannya,siwon sudah menciumnya terlebih dulu,  
mata kyuhyun mengedip beberapa kali,sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum ketika melihat siwon menutup matanya, sepertinya pria tampan nan bodoh dihadapannya ini juga  
sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang cho kyuhyun,tautan keduanya terlepas,siwon perlahan meletakan tangannya dipinggang kyuhyun,lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"kyu .. "

" hm ? "

" mengapa lemak dipinggang mu banyak sekali ? aku baru sadar kalau kau seberat ini ugh "

choi siwon benar- benar sialan ! bisa-bisanya merusak suasana romantis hanya karena lemak !

" yak ! apa katamu ? aku berat ! biar ku tunjukkan berat yang sesungguhnya seperti apa ! "

kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya tak karuan di pangkuan siwon,dia sungguh kesal, haha ! dia menyeringai melihat siwon yang mengaduh kesakitan.

" stop kyuhyun ! berhenti ku mohon "

" kenapa ? kau bilang mencintaiku, aku gendut saja kau protes huh ! "

" bukan itu .. berhenti bergerak ! kau membangunkan asetku ! "

" YAK ! "

dan well,pasangan baru itu sepertinya takkan pernah bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan suasana yang benar-benar romantis,tapi sesering apapun mereka bertengkar  
pada akhirnya mereka akan mencari satu sama lain ketika rasa rindu memaksa keduanya untuk perlu melakukan hal manis hanya karena ingin terlihat manis  
seperti pasangan pada umumnya,hanya perlu bersikap apa adanya untuk membuat suatu hubungan terkesan polos tanpa ada rekayasa apapun didalamnya. 

just make your happilly life as you want.  
-pgr-

THE END 

saya tahu ini sangat tidak memuaskan untuk endingnya,tapi semoga kalian tetep suka ya ^^

last

RNR PLease ? *pwa*


End file.
